1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mirror support structure for attachment of a mirror to the rear of a vehicle for permitting viewing of a trailer hitch area at the lower rear portion of the vehicle and while the observer is seated in the driver's seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved mirror support structure for viewing a trailer hitch while seated in the driver's seat, wherein the mirror support structure is adapted for positioning at a point at the rear of the vehicle that is offset from the vehicle centerline, and wherein the mirror is supported on an arm that is slidably carried by a mounting member so that the position of the mirror can be changed to accommodate proper positioning of the mirror structure on different types of vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mirror support structures for positioning a mirror to enable viewing of a trailer hitch area at the rear of a vehicle are known. Examples of patents in which such mirrors for attachment at the rear of a vehicle are disclosed include U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,376, which issued on Mar. 6, 1990, to Rodger P. Neeley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,913, which issued on Aug. 28, 1990, to David M. Quesada; U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,342, which issued on May 5, 1992, to David M. Quesada; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,182, which issued on Jan. 19, 1993, to James R. Haworth; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,289, which issued on May 3, 1994, to Brady G. Johnson. The Johnson patent shows that mirror carried by the towed vehicle whereas the other patents show the mirror carried by the towing vehicle.
With the exception of the structure illustrated in the Quesada '913 patent, the mirror structures disclosed in the patents listed above are intended to be positioned on the centerline of either the towing vehicle or the towed vehicle. The use of such mirrors permits the driver of a towing vehicle to directly observe, while seated in the driver's seat, the trailer hitch area while the vehicle is being maneuvered into position to connect or disconnect the towing vehicle with the towed vehicle. However, there are times when the vehicle structure does not permit such a central arrangement, such as, for example, a van having rear doors that together define a frame that is centrally positioned and thereby prevents direct viewing because of the interfering frame structure. Additionally, the driver of the towing vehicle may prefer that the trailer hitch mirror be offset several inches from the vehicle centerline so as not to interfere with the rear view during times other than when a towed vehicle is being connected to or disconnected from the towing vehicle.
The Quesada '913 patent permits off centerline positioning of a rear mounted mirror on a pickup truck, but the structure is quite complicated, requiring numerous parts, and thereby involving an excessive cost to produce the device.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art structures and to provide an improved rear mounted mirror for observing a trailer hitch area of a Vehicle, to facilitate connection with and disconnection from a towed vehicle.